degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:=)awsum
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:=)awsum page. You are sooooooooooo welcome to post ANYTHING on here. EXCEPT hate mail people! okay........ And don't forget to put your signature! HEY SIS HEY SIS im bored now oh and eclare ia awesomeXD Look at Top Ten ugliest people Adam is on the list who did that Adam sweet on inside and outside i'm sad hi ECLARE YAY DREW AND BIANCA PROMO! OMG! thanks for answering my question but I cant find this promo anywhere!!! do you have a link or anything. From ILoVeDrEw. Hi! Hello!!!! I have seen your edits and they are super awesome! From White or Wheat. yep you should be adding things that dont go there then taking them off just to get points you can get blocked by doing that Degrassi it goes there 00:04, August 28, 2010 (UTC)degrassi it goes ther lol it is fine with me lol, i just saying i dont want you to get blocked lol i got blocked becsue i did that lol Degrassi it goes there 00:09, August 28, 2010 (UTC)degrassi it goes there haha we are cool!! cool like the snow?!?! lol wow that was dumb lol!! and that does suck for you why cant you get on in the school week? Degrassi it goes there 00:15, August 28, 2010 (UTC) degrassi it goes there lol oh ice is cooler then snow lol why couldnt i think of that lol, and i see why they wont let you lol but you can always go onlie at school, lol and they would never know!! lol can you get on the weekens?Degrassi it goes there 00:25, August 28, 2010 (UTC) degrassi it goes there haha i am glad to help then!! :) Hey there.. Hey. I noticed you've been adding a lot of categories lately, much to my horror haha because I've actually been trying to clean them up. Catagories are being put on pages where they don't belong. For example, "The Next Generation" was put on an episode from The Boiling Point, but The Boiling Point is no where related to The Next Generation. Also it's very vague so catagories like The Boiling Point and The Next Generation awould become cluttered. Not to assume right away but because I've seen this a lot, I think you're adding many catagories for the badge, because it's the easiest way to earn the badge. I realize many people try to get as many badges as possible when put down on the achievements board (even if it is only by one) You've been adding catagories a lot as seen on the recent edits board. I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but please stop cluttering the catagories. :/ --♥ForeverEnshrined (talk) 00:14, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Some people added nonsense catagories and I asked them to please stop, yet they didn't. They were repeatly asked to stop. There's this one guy (I forgot his username), and he had 4 including mine! Wowza. And this other guy linked his user page (that's right I said user page) to catagories like character names, then he deleted them. So I left a message saying how it was so KR-A-ZAY how the ammout of catagories he added were the same as getting the badge. Trolls and people who only want badges are my biggest concern in wikis. So enough about me, I talk way to much. How have you been? --♥ForeverEnshrined (talk) 00:33, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Haha! I lol'd at the skillet thing. Sorry, not very good memory in me. ;) I'm doing good, and my bangs are too long so I really need to get a haircut. I'm gonna get it tomorrow. School just started so I can't get it now. It's the end of the first week. And to my horror, I'm a total reject. Grrr.. >:( New school, it was so easy to be popular in my old school. Not ot brag hehe, but I was popular and now new school and I have no friends so it's hard. Not shoulder to lean on. Imaginary friend! haha! --♥ForeverEnshrined (talk) 00:43, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh I don't care. As long as I have a book, I'm ready to go! :D --♥ForeverEnshrined (talk) 01:56, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm reading the Uglies series. First book. It's really good, but not as addictive as my first read of Twilight. Whenever I mention Twilight I feel like everyone thinkgs I'm a fangirl sort of like Eli. Actually, the first time I read Twilight it was very addictive. Also, I made a Degrassi Wiki account and I am hooked onto this site. It's on my favorites. I change it everyday on the episodes and stuff. Really good, ya'know? haha, have you ever read Uglies? I want to read Pretty Little Liars. It sounds so good and the TV show is too. --♥ForeverEnshrined (talk) 06:21, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Degrassigirl07 (Talk) 16:48, August 2, 2010. Hi HIIIIIIII, from Pielova55 pokemon No way. Togepi is the best EVER :D nnahh squirtle is good too. From Her Brown Eyes Kill. Thanks :) haha thanks :) haha i have no life so it comes easy lol!!! From Degrassi it goes there. breaking point Hey can u please stop labelling second half episodes as breaking point. Its been said its just going to be labelled as Degrassi. From Cencarules000. Hi Heard about u thinking my name is funny yea it was just a random username my friend and i made up this story about how drew is a phone humper and we were thinking about making another usesrname called k.c.'sphonewasrapedbydrew Marco'sGay4Eli 23:07, September 6, 2010 (UTC)Marco'sGay4Eli Thank you Hello! I forgot to thank you yesterday for reporting that vandal. (: That probably would have gone unnoticed for a few days. Thanks again, he/she has been blocked. 00:40, September 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: ? Sorry, I don't fully understand your question, haha. Do you mean just adding a category to an article? Or creating a new category with a page? 23:47, September 9, 2010 (UTC) If your really leaveing can i hav your account Sorry Sorry I edited your page I didn't mean to. This is my first day on wikia and I didn't know what I was doing. Don't worry i wont do it again I am so sorry. opps opps wrong person opps opps wrong person Kendra Bradyh8r111 18:22, October 3, 2010 (UTC)bradyh8r111 Hi! Hey =)awsum! I read your user page and you seem like such a nice and caring person! I love polar bears too! Well, I'm not obsessed with polar bears but I do love them! Anyways, just saying hi! You probably think I'm being stupid for sending you a message for no real reason! Oh well, you can rspond if you want! Degrassi Fan 01:35, October 10, 2010 (UTC) You're a Degrassi Fan too! How old are you now and when did you start liking it? Degrassi Fan 18:15, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh you were 13 like me! I'm guessing you're in grade 8 right now???? Am i right???? Degrassi Fan 01:55, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Grade 8 was when I started watching Degrassi! I hope you like grade 8 because it was the best school year of my life! Are you having a lot of fun? Degrassi Fan 02:21, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Ha ha. Sometimes I wish I was still in grade 8. I'm 16 and in grade 11. Rough times in high school that's for sure! Are you excited about high school next year? Degrassi Fan 00:38, October 15, 2010 (UTC) I'll admit high school is really awesome, but don't get too excited because it is hard, I won't lie to you, plus there is a lot of drama - just like Degrassi! I can't wait until I'm in grade 12! I hope you have fun in grade 9. Degrassi Fan 23:47, October 15, 2010 (UTC)